


Icing on the cake

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dinner, Fluff, Ian being angsty in his head, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: So during the week of Feb 14th 2017 Ian was being very dramatic on Instagram in Real Life. So this is in response to that.Ian has had a bad day. JR comes over to help him deal.Disclaimer: Mad love and respect for the both of them. This didn't happen, it is just for fun.





	

They had been shooting all night and Ian hated coming home and sleeping through the day so he just stayed up. All kinds of things had gone wrong during the shoot and they’d wound up having to do it more than once. What’s worse is that JR had lately been hanging out with Melissa on the set and not coming to see him during breaks. 

He knew they were friends and it didn’t mean anything but it still hurt. It’s not like he had any kind of claim on JR’s time. No one did. JR liked his freedom. He didn’t want to be tied down and labeled. Otherwise Ian would have done that a long time ago and made it perfectly clear who JR belonged to. There was no one else in the world who could calm him down just by being in the same room. 

No one. 

He wasn’t jealous.

There was a knock on his front door and Ian’s hackles rose up. He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, he was in too pissy a mood so he strode over and stopped to peer into the hole. His heart pounded.

He exhaled and opened the door. 

JR looked tired but managed to smile at him anyway. “I was napping and Shelley called me.” He didn’t wait to be asked in and just walked past Ian. “Are you alright?” He put a small pack down. Ian’s heart quickened. It was an overnight bag. 

He lived for JR’s smiles and wasn’t ashamed to admit it. “I am now.”   

JR reached over and laid a hand on Ian’s shoulder, he bunched his fingers in the tight muscles and kneaded them gently.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Mind if I nap in your room?”

Does he mind if his bedroom once again is filled with JR’s scent. Ian shook his head quickly. “I’m making dinner. You want me to wake you when it’s ready?”

“Yeah.” JR nodded. 

Once he had JR to himself he relaxed and sighed contentedly.  That’s all he needed to forget why he was irritated in the first place. He watched JR head into his bedroom and listened while he climbed into the King bed. 

Then Ian went back to making spaghetti with what was probably a dopey smile on his lips. He didn’t bother checking. Tonight he would have JR’s undivided attention. A smile played across his lips. Maybe it would be one of those nights? 

It had been a while and he never knew when to expect it. Just a small touch had calmed him down enough that he could relax and finish making dinner. If JR consented to more he would make it through the week. Unfortunately he could never make the first move, every time he had in the past had resulted in an uncomfortable evening. JR liked things to happen naturally. So he’d have to be patient. 

It was fine though. JR was here. That was all he really needed. Anything else was icing. He spent a lot of time prepping dinner because that’s what he did. He made things from scratch. He loved cooking, especially making his own pasta. 

Eventually dinner was ready so it was time to go wake up JR. He washed his hands and checked his teeth and finally stole his way to the bedroom. The door was open and he peaked in. JR was sprawled in his egyptian cotton sheets, his shirt was off and he’d stripped down to his boxers and Ian took a moment to appreciate and savor the view. 

JR had fallen fast asleep and Ian almost didn’t want to wake him up but he had promised so he knocked gently on the door. His friend was a light sleeper and would quickly wake. 

“Hey,” JR opened his eyes sleepily and patted the bed next to him. 

Ian wandered over and sat down. “Hey, yourself. Dinner’s ready.” 

JR inhaled, “smells great.” He put one arm behind his head as he looked at Ian. “Feeling better?” 

Ian nodded. “Much. Sorry for uh, messing up whatever plans you had tonight.” 

JR chuckled. “Come here.”  He crooked his finger. 

Ian hesitated only for a fraction of a second before he caved and let JR yank him by an invisible chain in whatever direction he wanted. He scooted over and let JR wrap his arms around him. Whatever tension was left over eased out of his body as JR kissed the back of his neck and ran his knuckles up and down  his arm. 

“You’re not an inconvenience, Ian.” JR told him a little gruffly. “Sometimes a pain in the ass, but not an inconvenience.”

Ian turned his neck slightly and JR pressed a kiss just under his ear. “You want it tonight?” Ian asked. 

“Let’s eat first. Need my energy if I’m going to fuck you properly.” JR chased his lips and captured them. 

Ian knew he was weak. He let JR run this side of their lives because he couldn’t bear the thought of pushing too much and losing him. He needed JR like he needed air to breathe. Without him, he’d be lost in a sea of self doubt and pain. 

The night would carry on like all the others had and then JR would leave and he would be sated for a while. The man didn’t know how much Ian really loved him. He’d never know how much Ian wanted to say something, to tell him to ask him never to leave again. Their current lives wouldn’t survive it and JR didn’t deserve a flailing desperate confession. 

This was what he could have and he wouldn’t risk it for anything. As long as he had JR he could deal with anything. 

“You do know that I love you, Bobo, right?” JR asked him, dragging him suddenly from his morose thoughts. 

“Huh?”  Ian stammered, lips slightly bruised from the kiss. 

JR touched his cheek. “Yeah, and you’re an idiot, but you’re  _ my  _ idiot. Let’s eat.”

Ian stared in confusion as JR stood up and put on his jeans. 

What just happened?

Ian refused to analyze it and just focused instead on JR’s ass in those jeans. “Yeah, let’s eat.” He smiled brightly.

JR laughed and headed to the kitchen.

Apparently he was going to be subjected to a half-naked man for dinner.

He didn’t really mind.

*FIN*


End file.
